Kikutaro
, better known by his wrestling persona and formerly , is a freelance Japanese professional wrestler primarily competing for Kensuke Office, Osaka Pro Wrestling and Wrestle-1. Though best known for wrestling under a mask, he also regularly works unmasked under the ring name Kikuzawa (stylized in all capital letters), representing Tokyo Gurentai. Kikuzawa has also made appearances in North America, competing in promotions such as Chikara, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) and Ring of Honor (ROH). Career Kikuzawa started his wrestling career in 1994, wrestling under his birth name for Japanese hardcore wrestling promotions including FMW and W*ING. He was only a jobber and never made much of a name for himself at this stage in his career. Kikuzawa eventually signed with Osaka Pro Wrestling and Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), where he continued to use his real name while competing for DDT, but began wearing a mask while wrestling for Osaka Pro as a character named Ebessan (based on Ebisu, the Japanese god of good fortune); using comedic spots to get over with the crowd, Kikuzawa was immediately accepted by the Osaka Pro crowd. Moving up the ranks quickly in the comedic promotion, he soon made Osaka Pro his full-time home in 2001. He became well known for his rivalry with Kuishinbo Kamen, the two having many fun and comedic matches. They even worked as a tag team from time to time. In 2006, he began competing for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he continues to work primarily to this day. He often wrestles in the opening match, but occasionally teams with Keiji Mutoh. In 2009, he gave away his Ebessan character to a regular Osaka Pro wrestler. He now competes freelance as his sole character, Kikutaro. Tribute Kikuzawa has been known to do tributes to many wrestlers throughout his career, either through subtle imitations or by doing full imitations of their gimmick. He typically includes a tribute to Keiji Mutoh in his matches by performing Mutoh's signature elbow drop and Shining Wizard, as well as using Mutoh's "love" pose. Kikuzawa has also done many tributes to wrestlers in "borrowing" their gimmicks by dressing in similar attire and performing their signature moves. Kikuzawa has famously imitated Stan Hansen, Abdullah the Butcher, Jushin Thunder Liger, Keiji Mutoh, Triple H, Bret Hart, Cactus Jack, Bill Goldberg, Kurt Angle, Ric Flair and Yuji Nagata. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) :*Open The Owarai Twin Gate Championship (1 time) with Don Fujii *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (12 times) *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' :*Barbed Wire Street Fight Six Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Atsushi Onita and Okumura (1), and Atsushi Onita and Exciting Yoshida (1) *'Mobius' :*El Mejor de Máscara Championship *'NOSAWA Bom-Ba-Ye' :*NGF Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Osaka Pro' :*Osaka Meibutsu Sekaiichi Championship (3 times) :*Osaka Pro Wrestling Battle Royal Championship (6 times) :*Osaka Pro Wrestling Owarai Championship (1 time) *'Tokyo Gurentai' :*Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Stalker Ichikawa *'Ultimate Superstars Action' :*USA World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Hulk Puchihogan Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Masked wrestlers